


Un-roadtrip

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Roadtrip, Slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm getting stranded on the side of the road with a flat tire and I'm going to bring...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a tiny drabble thing, and it would not let me go until I got to Z.
> 
> Written for 1_million_words' Work What Sharpie's Got Part 4 Weekend Challenge
> 
> It was mad dash writing, and not beta read. Apologies and willingness to fix errors.

“Danno, we should play a driving game.” Grace swung her feet as she sat on the top rail of a fence on the side of the road.

“Those are for road trips, Monkey. Not for being stranded on the side of the road with a flat tire because _SOMEONE_ thought the spare tire was unnecessary until we got stranded in zero cell phone reception land!”

“Danny, we should play a driving game.” Steve cajoled from the passenger seat of the car where he sat with his feet on the dirt road. 

“Don’t wink at my daughter like the two of you are conspiring against me!”

“What kind of driving games Gracie?” Steve pretended not to hear Danny.

“You know the alphabet game?”

“ _I’m going on a picnic and I’m going to bring_?”

“That one, but instead of a picnic, we play where we’re going.”

“You know, Steve.” Danny cut in again. “I’m going to get stranded with a flat tire on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere and no cell reception and I’m going to bring an adversary who will take my spare out of the trunk!”

Steve mumbled something about not thinking he was an adversary, but Grace didn’t miss a beat. “I’m going to get stranded with a flat tire and I’m going to bring an adversary and brownies.”

“Oh, good call, brownies would be good right now.” Grace nodded at Steve emphatically. “Okay, I’m going to get stranded with a flat tire and I’m going to bring an adversary, brownies, and a cooler.”

“You’re both insane!” Danny held his phone high and walked around some more. “Adversary, brownies, cooler, and a deck chair.”

“ELEPHANTS!”

Steve laughed at her glee. “I’m going to get stranded with a flat tire and I’m going to bring an adversary, brownies, deck chair, elephants, and fix-a-flat.”

“Good idea Mister procedure. Grapes!”

“Grapes?”

“Of course, they’re refreshing, and we can make wine or raisins with the left-overs.”

“A Hammock.”

“You can put it right next to my deck chair.” Grace smiled at her father.

“Ice, to keep the grape cool.” Danny smiled at Steve leaving out the preface and repetition.

“Jet ski?” Danny looked questioningly at Grace, she wrinkled her nose and shook her head. “Jet puffed marshmallows then?” She nodded.

“Kiwis.”

“The fruit, the bird, or the people?” Steve questioned.

Grace thought about it. “The fruit.”

Steve nodded. “Ok, um.... Lasers.” Danny quirked an eyebrow. “Lasers are cool.” Grace nodded and that was that.

“Moped, then someone can go for help.”

“That wouldn’t really be stranded then would it?”

“Hey! I brought the annoying adversary, I can bring a moped.”

“NEW TIRE!” Grace laughed until she almost fell off the fence.

“Ocean. Don’t look at me like that, you got the moped. It’s a nice day for a swim.”

“Picnic lunch!”

“Oh! Q! I love Q!”

“She loves Q?

“My daughter enjoys a challenge.”

“I’d bring Q, from the James Bond movies.”

“You let your daughter watch James Bond movies.”

“Rachel’s father did.”

“Ranch dressing.” Steve said emphatically, skipping over the topic. “It’s good on everything.”

“Probably even grapes!” Danny laughed. “S’mores. I’m sure G I SEAL could whip us up a fire to toast the marshmallows on.

“Tire Swing. This would be a great place for a tire swing.” Grace looked at the closest tree longingly.

“You could do that with the flat, right babe?”

“If we had rope, sure, but I brought ranch dressing. I guess it’s not good on everything.” Steve winked at Grace again. “Unicorn!” He called out as if inspired. “We could use the horn to plug the tire.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Volleyball. We could play over the fence, and we would cream Uncle Steve.

Grace giggled, then, “Water Balloons.”

It was silently agreed that they would be perfect for stranded on the side of the road.

“Xylophone?”

“For a small musical interlude? Sure.” Danny put a _Why not?_ hand in the air. “A yeti could carry the car down to the garage to be fixed.”

The last word was to Grace. Danny knew what it would be and moved to catch her when she would assuredly giggle herself off the fence.

**”ZAMBONI!”**


End file.
